


Sunflower

by madansemacabre



Series: Calystegia [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, First Time, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madansemacabre/pseuds/madansemacabre
Summary: After the events of December 31rst and March 14th, it's the summer break of Goa high and Luffy and Law find themselves hoping for more in their relationship and finally, someone makes a long-awaited move- This takes place right before the epilogue of Calystegia!-





	Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> Hey remember me! Yeah, me neither
> 
> I'm so so sorry about taking forever to write this! As I mentioned in my werewolf AU notes, I've been in a really bad headspace for the last year or so and I was finally able to write you guys what you've been waiting for! Hopefully it was worth the wait!

 

 

 

_“Oooh to what do I owe the pleasure?”_

 

Law cleared his throat as Luffy launched himself at Ace, hugging him tight, a little embarrassed

It wasn’t the first time Law had visited Ace at the rehab center, but last time he came with Cora who wanted to see how Ace was doing

_And feed him again and again, honestly, Cora needed to stop doing that, his obsessive need to feed the sick was weird_

Even though Cora’s rice porridge when Law was sick was _fucking awesome though_

But it was the first time he’s visited Ace with Luffy in tow, so it felt a little awkward, like he was interrupting something

Ace’s room was nice though. It was simple with a bed, a nightstand and a table that Ace currently had plastered photos on the wall above it – clearly so that he can look at them while he did whatever at the table. It also had an adjoining washroom

“Nice to see you, Law” said Ace, grinning brightly “I hope that Luffy isn’t giving you too much of a hard time”

“It’s Luffy, _of course he is_ ” groaned Law, unable to stop himself “How are you doing? You seem more loose than last time I saw you”

Granted the last time he had seen Ace, it hadn’t been long since the other had woken up from his coma so his body was still stiff and not ready to respond properly to Ace’s commands

Honestly Law knew what feeling your body give up on you felt like – but at least it always listened to him, he couldn’t understand what Ace was going through and honestly as curious as he was medically, _he knew better than to pry_

“It’s all the rehab in here, my friend!” started Ace, letting out a small laugh as Luffy practically climbed on Ace’s wheelchair “It’s pretty non-stop when you live in the rehab center, y’know? But honestly I’m doing much better overall, even _considering_ ”

Law nodded, understanding right away

Ace had also woken up to find out that a big chunk of his friends and people he considered family had been killed for his sake – and he had been in a coma for their funerals, so he couldn’t even attend them

That though, Law had been through, _so he completely understood_

“But really, what are you all doing here? I’m used to Gramps dropping in unannounced, not you two” asked Ace as he playfully pushed Luffy off and laughed when the other hit the ground, bouncing slightly

“Oh, we went to a special screening of a movie and it was only at the theater in this part of town, so we figured on our way back, we’d come visit” explained Law as Luffy whined from his spot on the ground

Law had to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing at Luffy

“We can’t stay though” added Luffy “Torao has to go see Mister Cora to give him his lunch since he forgot it at home and he’s expecting us soon!”

“Oh! You’re going to the station? Actually can you do me a sm-“ started Ace, excited

“LUFFY!”

Ace groaned, going best impression of a limp noodle in his chair as he rolled his eyes

Garp charged into Ace’s room, slamming the door against the wall in the process, pointing his finger at Luffy as he went right up to him

“ _BOY! I_ told you to stop hanging out so much with that punk Rayleigh! Dadan told me that you didn’t come home any day this week!”

Law looked to the side, feeling awkward being present for another one of Garp’s lectures

Luffy had pretty much moved into Rayleigh’s place since Ace’s _incident_. It was a combination of wanting to get stronger, which was what he was openly telling people but Law also knew better

_Luffy didn’t want to be in the room that Ace wasn’t_

Ace wasn’t able to return to their attic room due to mobility issues and Law knew that it hurt Luffy to be in the room – so he simply didn’t go

“ _Stuff it, old man!_ I’m there to get stronger! And I’m not a kid! I can do what I want!” replied Luffy, puffing his cheeks, insulted

 Law turned to look at Ace, who suddenly lost the bright smile he had earlier

He knew _that_ look

_The ‘I was putting on a brave face but now I’m too tired to keep it up’_

Cora had forced him to become an expert on the subject

“Level with me, how are you really handling it?” asked Law quietly, knowing that they wouldn’t be overheard over the yelling Garp and Luffy were doing

_Fuck, they were going to get kicked out, weren’t they?_

Ace sighed sadly

Wow, _that_ bad?

“It’s hard man. My body and mind remembers what I could do and wants to do it again, y’know? Now I have to keep track of everything because my body doesn’t send the signals anymore so I went from a super healthy devil –may-care kinda guy to have to be hypervigilant about every single aspect of my body and health. Also relearning how to do shit you learned as a kid fucking sucks – my writing is such garbage right now!” Ace then paused, exhaling softly

“But honestly, I’m just happy to be alive. The rehab’s hard as fuck, but the therapy’s really great. At first I didn’t really want to do it, but Chase convinced me to take it really seriously and man, he was right”

Law didn’t miss the soft smile that suddenly appeared on Ace’s face

Honestly he hadn’t been surprised when he heard that the Captain and Ace had gotten back together after he woke up from his coma. Cora even mentioned that the Captain visited Ace practically daily – or so he assumed because when the Captain left the station, he’d go in the opposite direction from his home, which leads to the rehab center

“Thank you, Law”

Law blinked, surprised as he saw Ace aiming that soft smile in his direction

“ _For what?”_

“Taking care of Luffy. He talks about you all the time, y’know, when he visits? Torao this, Torao that! I think Sabo’s getting jealous, _so watch your back_ ” teased Ace, now with a shit eating grin on his face

He was taking back everything nice he ever said about Ace _, he was a demon_

Law tipped his hat down, trying to cover his eyes a bit as his face burned brightly

“I…I’m just doing it because I want to”

Ace snorted

“Also, you don’t have to be on eggshells around him either. If you want something, _go for it_. That’s the problem with you perfectionists – you want things to be so perfect that you delay delay delay. Learn from Luffy, _be impulsive_. Stop holding yourself back from what you want or you’ll never get it – _go for it_ ”

Law frowned deeply

_What the fuck was Ace talking about?!_

“Okay?” replied Law, raising a brow

Ace merely laughed in reply

“Actually Law, can you do me a solid? Since you’re heading to the station? I’d ask Luffy but that bonehead is good at forgetting things and dropping things and I need to make sure this gets to the Captain and I know I can trust you”

“Uh sure, what is it?” asked Law as he watched Ace go over to his nightstand and open the drawer, taking out an envelope

“ _It’s a secret._ Just make sure the Captain gets it today _”_ replied Ace smugly as he handed the envelope to Law

“ _What the hell is that?!”_ barked Garp “ _Give that to me!_ Like hell I’m going to let you exchange secret notes with Smoker! I told you that bastard is too old for you!”

“RUN!” yelled Ace, giving Law a slight shove as Garp came barreling towards him

Law instantly jumped up like a cat, his instincts taking over as he leaped on the bed and mad dashed for the door, hearing the familiar slaps of Luffy’s sandals on the ground as he followed suite, ignoring the yells of the workers of the rehabilitation center yelling at them to stop running

 

“ _Fuck, that was fucking terrifying_ ” groaned Law as he inhaled hard, trying to catch his breath

They had run a long while to make sure they truly lost Garp

Now that he thought about it, he remembered Luffy telling him that he thought it was funny that whenever Smoker and Garp were at the rehab center at the time, they butted heads over taking care of Ace

Smoker resented Garp for _neglecting_ Ace all these years

Garp resented what Smoker represented – _Ace not needing him anymore_

So he wasn’t surprised that Garp got that aggressive

Thankfully they had reached the station, so even if Garp did come after that, they could hide under Cora’s desk

 

They walked into the bustling station, hearing a loud pleased noise as they walked in

“ _Oh thank god_ , I’m so hungry!” whined Cora as he dashed towards the two, smiling brightly, slight tears in his eyes

“You have vending machines here” chided Law, frowning as he held out Cora’s lunch

“Urgh, _I don’t want vending machine sandwiches_ ” whined Cora as Law quickly moved the lunch to the side, making Cora miss his step and hit the ground

_Aww shit_

“You ate out of trash cans as a kid!” Law held out his hand, now feeling bad that he caused Cora to fall

_Not that he was going to admit it_

Cora groaned as he sat up from his position on the ground, taking Law’s hand and getting up

“ _Don’t remind me_ ” whined Cora again as Law finally handed him over his lunch

“Oh, is the Captain around? I have something to give him” asked Law, looking around for the dominating man

“The Captain? Uh, should be in the office? Lemme call him” offered Cora as he turned towards the office “Hey! Captain! Law wants to see you!”

 

Moments later, Smoker emerged from the office, looking confused and frustrated – but honestly to Law, he always looked like a big old grouch, so that wasn’t new. The now sorta-healing scar across his face made him look even more like a grouch – _but one that would cut your throat if you crossed him_

What was new was the lack of police uniform – for once he actually looked like the head of a police department, wearing dark grey slacks and a light grey button up, sleeves rolled up to his elbows

“ _What the hell does that kid want with me?”_

Law frowned, not appreciating the kid comment, and held out the letter

“Ace asked me to deliver this to you”

Smoker raised a brow, slightly wary as he took the envelope from Law, quickly opening it and frowned deeper when he saw what was inside – it was clearly an invitation of some kind

Looked real fancy too, Law couldn’t read what it said from his distance but he could see the impressed gold lettering on it

What _was_ interesting though was Smoker’s expressions

He went from confused, to shocked, to his face turning a bright red to something completely unreadable –this weird combination of angry, shocked and appalled as odd sounds came out of his mouth

_“Yoink!”_

Law blinked, he had been so distracted from the Captain’s face that he hadn’t noticed that Bellemere had quickly made her away over and stole the letter from Smoker’s hands

Smoker tried pathetically to hold on to the letter, but was clearly still stunned and didn’t react fast enough

“ _Chase Smoker, you are cordially invited by Ace D. Portgas-Gol to a seminar entitled ‘Sex when Disabled’ this Saturday at 1pm_ – holy fuck, Ace _went there_ ” read outloud Bellemere, who then let out a loud wolf whistle afterwards as Luffy guffawed a loud laugh

_Holy fuck, Ace had literally had an engraved invitation made_

“Wow, Ace really went the extra mile for that bit” muttered Cora in awe

_“Give that back!”_ barked Smoker as he lunged himself at Bellemere

Tashigi covered her mouth, trying to hide her laughter but soon enough, her and most of the people in the station erupted in loud laughter because as usually _Luffy’s laugh was contagious as hell_

Smoker finally got the invitation out of Bellemere’s hands and stormed back into his office and slammed the door shut– _you could practically see the smoke billowing out of his ears_

“Anybody else catch that small smile on the Captain’s face as he snatched the invitation back from Bellemere and looked at it?” asked Cora as he snickered “Guess the Captain’s gonna be calling-in sick on Saturday”

Law blinked, looking at Cora – A smile?

I guess it made sense – Law had known that Ace and Smoker had been sexually active before the _Incident_. Luffy had told him that he had overheard him and Sabo talking about it

It would make sense that he’d be happy to be able to have sex with Ace again

Law huffed, exhaling loudly; he kinda wished he could attend that seminar too

Medically speaking, _it sounded fascinating_

 

After the whole incident at the station and at the rehabilitation station – Law was enjoying his quiet walk home

_Sorta_

It was a quiet day outside, even though school was out for the summer, most people were at work, so the street was quiet

He was holding Luffy’s hand as they walked towards Law’s home but now that Law thought about it – Luffy had been quiet ever since they left the station

_Luffy was never quiet_

When he was, _it usually meant trouble_

When Ace had been in a coma, Luffy was practically a shell of himself. A screaming, self-injuring shell of himself, _but still_

So quiet Luffy was… _disturbing_ , to say the least

“Umm…” started Law, looking to the side, feeling a little awkward “Is something wrong? You’ve been kinda quiet”

Luffy blinked, staring at Law wide-eyed as he snapped out of his thoughts

_Man, he looked so innocent and doe-like right now_

“Why haven’t we had sex yet, Torao?”

Law then _died_

_What_

_What_

_WHAT_

“ _What?!”_ croaked out Law, unable to really process what Luffy had just asked him

_In the middle of the street in goddamn suburbia no fucking less_

“How come we haven’t done it yet?” asked Luffy again, looking a little annoyed “Nami and Vivi did it all the time, so do Sanji and Zoro, Usopp said that him and Kaya do too. And Franky said that him and Robin are wild in the sack. And I know that Sabo and Ace do it too”

Wow, _Luffy really looked annoyed about this_

“I wanted to ask, but everyone told me not to push because I could piss you off, but I’m tired of waiting”

_Hey!_

“Well uh…” _Why hadn’t they?_

Law definitely _wanted_ to

They had gotten pretty far in the past – _always got interrupted_ – but they had gone pretty far, but never quite _there_

Law sighed

“I don’t know, I guess I didn’t know how to bring it up” admitted Law, pushing his hat down to cover his face “It’s I don’t know, it’s an awkward thing to ask”

Maybe he didn’t want to admit that he _wanted something from Luffy either_

_Urgh, why was he like this?_

“Well I’m glad I’m finally decided to ask!” boasted Luffy proudly “I told everyone that I should just ask and it looks like I was right!”

Law snorted, not sure if Luffy was more proud of himself for asking, or _that he was right_

“Umm…Do you know there’s like, _special steps_ to take when two guys have…y’know, _penetrative sex_ ”

Law mentally kicked himself for using technical terms

_Fuck he was such an idiot_

_Penetrative sex sounds so lame!!_

“Yep! I asked Sabo and Ace about it once when me and Sabo were visiting Ace! Ace was super happy to explain everything to me! Sabo was being dumb though and kept saying I was too young and that time went by too fast and other stuff. But I know he and Koala did it when he was like, 15 or something, so I’m not too young!” explained Luffy

Holy shit, _Ace’s message totally made sense now_

_He was telling him to stop being such a weenie about having sex with Luffy!!_

_Goddamnit Portgas, use your fucking words next time!!_

 “Well…” started Law, scratching his goatee slightly “If you wanna…I have everything we need in the van and it’s parked in my garage” offered Law, trying to be smooth

_“LET’S GO!”_ yelled Luffy, grabbing Law’s wrist and broke out into a sprint towards Law’s house

 

_Law wasn’t sure if he was going to ever recover_

He was sitting on the gurney in the van, having already checked a hundred times if he put the brake on to make sure they _uh, didn’t roll around_ as he waited for Luffy to come back from inside the house

He can’t believe Luffy just gladly offered to be the receiver because Ace had bragged about how amazing it felt and he was now in the bathroom getting himself _ready_

_For him_

Law had fantasized about he and Luffy having sex _many many many_ times before. Everything from simple scenarios of them having sex in his bedroom to uh, more… _weird_ ones

_Hehehehe_

“Man that felt weird!” 

Law looked up, his face instantly flushed red as Luffy climbed into the van, sliding the door shut and locking it

 Apparently Luffy had decided that staying dressed was a waste of time and chucked his shorts and shirt on the front seats, chucking his sandals off as he climbed onto the gurney

Law swallowed hard when Luffy’s hard on was _very visible_ in his boxers

_Holy shit, they were actually doing this_

But before Law could think himself out of this, Luffy climbed on top of him, straddling Law’s waist, hungrily kissing him

Law could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears as he and Luffy kept making out, the kisses getting more and more desperate as their hands moved everywhere. When Luffy gave his hair a particular hard tug, his hat having long since fallen off for both of them, _it happened_

Everything slowed down and Law suddenly became _hyperaware_

_What a fucking time for that to happen_

_Ah,_ it seemed that only Law’s hat had just fallen off – it seemed that Luffy had carefully placed his on the shelf

He could hear Luffy’s heartbeat also loudly pounding, his breathing had quickened and his face was flush

“What?” asked Luffy as he broke the kiss, tipping his head slightly as he looked at Law, his hair completely messed up, his nipples were hard as well

_He could feel Luffy hard against himself_

Law groaned softly, low in his throat

_Fuck this was hot_

“You…You look _good_ ” admitted Law, almost in a daze

Luffy blinked and then laughed as he tugged on Law’s black button up t-shirt, taking it off in one fell swoop

“You look hot too!” Luffy happily admitted as he ran his hands over Law’s now bare chest, his fingers trailing the patterns of Law’s tattoos, slightly biting his lip as he paused to lick his lips

Law let out a rather embarrassing ‘eep’ as Luffy lunged and put his mouth against Law’s nipple, running his tongue over the nub

Law gripped the back of Luffy’s head, moaning loudly as he lost himself for a moment, feeling his head swimming

_Luffy was clearly running on instincts_ – doing whatever he thought would feel good for the both of them

“W-Wait, maybe this isn’t the best place – maybe we should go to my room or something” suggested Law suddenly, knowing that maybe the extremely squeaky gurney maybe wasn’t the most uh… _romantic place for a first time_

“No! I’m too close and _I can’t wait anymore!”_ whined Luffy, as he looked up at Law

_Law’s pretty sure he just had an aneurism_

Luffy was now somehow sprawled down even lower, his head right between Law’s legs as he was undoing Law’s jeans

_When the fuck did he get down there?!_

Law helped Luffy take off his jeans, feeling his own erection straining in his boxer briefs, thankful he wore the _cool ones_ today

“Can I?” asked Luffy as he slipped his fingers under Law’s brief’s waistband, slightly tugging them down to indicate what he wanted to do

Law swallowed deeply and nodded

_Fuck, he was committing this imagery to memory for sure_

Luffy quickly tugged off Law’s briefs and quickly pushed his own boxers off, leaving both of them naked on the bed

Law drunk the sight in – he had never seen Luffy properly naked like this and suddenly it sunk in how _intimate this all was_

There they both were, sitting on the gurney in his van, in both of their naked glory, hard as they could possibly be, _about to have sex_

Suddenly Law felt…ug-

“Stop thinking about it!” yelled Luffy as he clapped Law’s face between his hands “You’re thinking too much again!”

Law blinked, looking at Luffy, surprised

“I love you! You’re hot and I really really want to do this!” stated Luffy, not a single trace of doubt in his voice “Don’t do that thing where you think about something too much and find a million reasons not to do something!”

“Um-“ started Law, _suddenly feeling like a real idiot_

“Don’t think! Do you _want to_ do it, Law?”

Law’s eyes snapped open wide, shocked to hear his name coming from Luffy’s lips

“Y-Yes”

“That’s not a 100% yes!” chided Luffy “I want 100% or we’re not doing this!”

_Not doing this?!_

No!

_He wanted to do this!!_

“YES! I want to have sex with you Luffy!” cried out Law loudly, flustered

The question though wasn’t if Law wanted to have sex with Luffy – it was more if Luffy was sure he wanted sex with _him_

“Yay me too!” replied Luffy happily as he plopped back right on his back, grinning as he plopped his legs on Law’s shoulders

_Holy shit the view_

He could see everything south of Luffy, in clear, glorious view

“W-Why are you-“started Law, taking in the sight, unable to stop the grin on his face

“Since I’m really flexible, the gang told me that this would be a great position!” announced Luffy, clearly proud of himself and the effect he was having on Law with the small smirk on his face

Law merely scoffed, trying to play off how turned on he was and quickly opened one of the cabinets by the gurney, revealing an industrial size bottle of lube and a box of condoms

Luffy blinked, looking at the bottle in awe

“Wow! Do we really need that much?”

Law sputtered as he took the bottle off the shelf and put it on the bed, his face a deep scarlet

“No! Lube has a shitton of medical uses! It’s not just for sex!” barked Law, completely embarrassed

“Oooh, we’re gonna need to get our own bottle then! I heard you can get some that’s tasty!” commented Luffy, humming happily as he watched Law open the bottle and scoop some up on his fingers

_Luffy was literally trying to kill him,_ Law was sure of it now

Law frowned, trying to scramble his brain, trying to remember what _the book_ had said about stretching someone out

He knew the general mechanics of it, _but he didn’t want to hurt Luffy either_

_If the sex sucked, maybe Luffy wouldn’t want to have it with him again_

“What’s wrong?” asked Luffy, doing his cute head tipping thing again

“Oh…uh, nothing, I just…I wanna make sure I don’t hurt you and stuff” admitted Law as he rubbed the lube between his fingers, trying to warm it up, it was kinda cold to the touch right now

“I’ll tell you if it hurts!” started Luffy, grinning “You worry too much, Torao!”

Law blinked again, feeling like an idiot

That’s right, he didn’t need to guess – he could _just ask_

Luffy was right _fucking there_

“Shit, you’re right, uh, well, I’m gonna stretch you out now”

“Okay!” Luffy shifted his position slightly, putting his ankles on the end of Law’s shoulders; his legs open wide “I’m ready!”

Law groaned, feeling his dick jump at the sight as he leaned over, carefully running his fingers along Luffy’s entrance, feeling Luffy shiver

_Law wasn’t sure it was due to cold lube or excitement_

He hesitantly pushed the tip of his index slightly inside and received an enthusiastic moan from Luffy

Law looked up and _his blood ran cold_

Luffy was laid back on the gurney, his head pressed down against the sheets, his back arched, his entire body flushed and his eyes closed tight as he moved his hips slightly

“C’mon Torao! C’mon!” whined Luffy as he kept jerking his hips, making his dick bob slightly “I’ve done this before! You don’t gotta be gentle!”

“Wait what? _You had sex before?”_ asked Law, kinda stunned at the news

“No! I’ve touched myself before!” replied Luffy as he reached down between his legs, taking Law’s wrist, pulling it slightly towards himself, making Law’s index fully enter Luffy

Law’s eyes widen as his jack fell slack

_Holy shit_

Law let out a low moan as Luffy helped himself to Law’s fingers, slowly fucking himself on it

“A-Another one!”

Law nodded as he pushed a second finger inside, letting Luffy stretch himself out and watched in awe at how flexible Luffy’s hole was, greedily taking whatever Law was giving as he kept stretching himself more and more

After a while, Law judged that Luffy was probably ready by the way he was shamelessly fucking himself on Law’s fingers

If Law was completely honest – if they did just this, he’d be happy since _holy shit, it was a sight_

Due to his tattooed fingers _, it could literally not be anyone else’s fingers going in and out of Luffy, making him moan greedily and enthusiastically_

It was _him_ , and _no one else_ making Luffy fall apart like this

“Do you want to keep doing just this or-?” offered Law, feeling his dick twitch

“N-No! I want you inside! Not just your fingers!” replied Luffy as he let go of Law’s wrist

Law nodded, removing his hands and turned to grab the condom he put to the side, opening it and unrolling it on his cock, giving it a quick tug afterwards as he added considerably more lube

_He still couldn’t believe that he was actually doing this_

“Wait” Luffy then shifted his position, putting his knees over Law’s shoulders, pulling Law in closer, bending Luffy almost completely over

“Hey, this isn’t hurting you, is it?” Law mentally winced, thinking what this position was doing to Luffy’s back, but _holy shit, it was hot_

“Nope! This is nothing! I just wanted you to be real close” started Luffy as he leaned in to kiss Law deeply, making Law moan softly “I love you, Law. I’m happy we’re finally doing this”

Law could feel his heart beating a thousand miles an hour as he happily kissed Luffy back

“Thank you for being you, Luffy. I love you too”

“Let’s do this!” yelled Luffy as he pumped his fist into the air

Law chuckled slightly at Luffy’s enthusiasm, causing all the doubt he had about everything just disappeared as he slowly started to push in

And _holy shit_

_Holy shit_

_It felt amazing_

Not just physically either, even though feeling the heat of Luffy enveloping his dick was enough to drive him insane, it was… _more than that_

It was like if the world around them had disappeared and now it was just the two of them

He felt warm and full and so close to Luffy right

_Law was also pretty sure that sex could kill them though_

Between the heart rate rising, the blood pressure rising, the breathing accelerating, the blood rushing to extremities, the muscle tension, the muscle spasm, the blood vessel engorgement and ect, _no wonder people died during sex_

But with how amazing it felt pushing into Luffy like this, Law figured that he’d _gladly accept death_

“T-Torao! It feels so good” moaned Luffy, as he arched his back the most he could in his position once Law was fully inside

“Are you ready?” asked Law tentatively, not sure he had long left himself

“Yes!” replied Luffy enthusiastically as he thrust his hips slightly, making Law moan deep

Law began to thrust slightly, making short jerks at first, testing the waters, but Luffy’s enthusiastic moans back encouraged Law to go faster and harder

Only to have Luffy meet every thrust at the same speed as he slightly crossed his legs behind Law’s neck and pulled him closer, kissing his passionately

Law did everything he could to keep up, kissing Luffy back with as much energy as the other was giving him as he kept thrusting, feeling his orgasm building up in the pit of his stomach

“F-Faster! I’m almost there!” admitted Luffy, letting out a particularly loud moan that rang in Law’s ears

Law let go of the sheets by Luffy’s head and reached one of his hand down between them and grabbed Luffy’s dick the best he could, giving it a few jerks as he kept thrusting into Luffy

Luffy’s breathing hitched as he threw his head back, breaking the kiss and let out a loud guttural moan, his hip’s movements erratic as Law felt him come between them

Luffy rode out his orgasm, tightening up inside, around Law, causing him to jerk his hips, loudly coming himself with a moan

Law’s body froze slightly initially but he pushed himself to keep thrusting into Luffy, riding out his own orgasm

Luffy let out a loud exhale as he plopped down on the sheets like a noodle, throwing his arms down to his sides, uncrossing his ankles behind Law’s head

“Oof! I’m tired! That was fun!”

Law blinked, his chest still rising up and down quickly as he tried to catch his breath and then a loud laughter roared out of him at Luffy’s comment  

_Of course he would say something like that_

Luffy grinned at Law, leaning up quickly to grab Law’s face and gave him a quick kiss

“I’m glad we finally did it together!”

Law genuinely smiled back at Luffy, giving him a quick kiss too as he slowly pulled out of Luffy, instantly missing the feeling of being inside of him

“Me too, thank you Luffy…for bringing it up”

“Hehehe” Luffy smirked, proud of himself “Gladly! I’ll bring up more stuff I wanna do with you!”

Suddenly Luffy’s stomach growled loudly, making both of them stare surprised

Law laughed again

“Alright, how about we clean up and then go eat something?”

“Sounds like a plan!”

“You though, need a shower” pointed out Law, frowning as he saw the mess of come on Luffy’s stomach – clearly Luffy had taken the brunt of it

“Okay! Then we eat!”

 

Thankfully the gurney was super easy to clean up and Law made sure to dispose of the condom right away in a garbage bag in the garage. He’d do a load of laundry tonight for the sheets, so that way nobody had to uh… _know what they did_

He also made sure to wipe off the come that had landed on his own chest – but an antiseptic wipe did the trick for him

Law also made sure to open the garage door slightly and opened all the doors of his van to air it out, he’ll scrub it down and sanitize it later once Luffy went home. Doing it right now felt kinda… _rude_

 

Once they walked into the house though, they were instantly greeted Bepo and Cora grinning from ear to ear in the kitchen

_Oh_

_Fuck_

_No_

Law lost all the colour in his face

_They fucking knew_

“Hi mister Cora! Hey Bepo!” Luffy then turned to Law “I’m gonna go borrow your shower real quick, okay?”

“Sure, no problem!” replied Cora, grinning still

Law wordlessly nodded as Luffy skipped off upstairs to use the shower that he and Bepo shared

_And Cora kept grinning_

“…How long have you fuckers been there?”

“I have no iiidddeaaa what you mean” stated Cora innocently as he and Bepo went back inside the kitchen

“Don’t bullshit me! How come you didn’t tell me you were home! Either one of you!” barked Law as he charged after them, unable to hide the flush of embarrassment

“Hmm, what’s the expression” mused Cora “ _When the van is rocking, don’t come a knocking?”_

Law let out a groan, hiding his face as Cora and Bepo snickered, looking at each other

_He never considered that the fucking van would rock with their movements!!_

Law had been so distracted by Luffy that _uuuurrrgghhhhhhh_

Both Bepo and Cora grinned as they stood in front of Law, forming a weird triangle with all three of them and just started clapping

_“Omedetou!”_

_“Omedetou!”_

“I hate both of you _so much_ ” hissed Law, appalled that they would dare do that to him

_If they think he’ll explain all the Christian/Catholic references in a show to them ever again, they are kidding themselves!!_

 

“What are we clapping about?” asked Luffy as he came down the stairs, his hair still damp but he was now wearing one of Law’s hoodies and his usual shorts while carrying his strawhat

“ _Life_ , my child!” loudly declared Cora “Now c’mon! Sit! I made some red bean rice for this joyous occasion!”

_Cora better sleep with one eye open_

“Red bean rice? That sounds yummy!” exclaimed Luffy as he grabbed Law’s arm, snapping him out of his revenge plot “Let’s eat, Torao!”

Law sighed softly, looking at Luffy with a small smile as Luffy merely grinned back to him

Even though they were ribbing him pretty hard, Law knew it was completely out of love

_Cora and Bepo were happy for him_

It was an odd contrast to years ago, when he was completely alone and isolated – now he was happy, surrounded by people who loved him regardless of who or what he was or has done

Law didn’t stop the smile that slowly grew on his face as he shifted out of Luffy’s hold on his arm and held Luffy’s hand instead

_“Yeah, let’s go celebrate”_

Law hoped that the joy he felt in his heart right now would never go away

But for today, he wanted to celebrate

“What are we really celebrating anyways?” asked Luffy as Bepo and Cora snickered over a cake box

Law sighed, exhaling as he smiled softly

_“Us, Luffy”_

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! If not, well uh, I'm sorry I guess? Idk
> 
> Anywho! For anyone asking for the sequel I want to say it's coming, but uh, I gotta settle some shit first, but I'm for sure planning it! Hoping to post more new stuff soon!
> 
> Again! You can reach me at joseethefirst on twitter! Feel free to ask me anything!


End file.
